epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stofferex/iTunes covers for YOU! :)
Hi guys, so as you may know I make iTunes covers. But I decided to be nice and make some for YOU! Yeah, you right there! So start suggesting if you want. I will post every cover I have accomplished down below The iTunes covers! Tintin vs Finn & Jake.jpg|Tintin vs Finn & Jake (For Captain Warrior) Bob Ross vs Andy Warhol.jpg|Bob Ross vs Andy Warhol (For BTTF) Kurt Cobain vs Jimi Hendrix.jpg|Kurt Cobain vs Jimi Hendrix (For BTTF) Shadow vs Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog vs Twilight Sparkle (For RespectthePixel35) Herobrine vs Slender Man.jpg|Herobrine vs Slender Man (For Teddyfail) The Riddler vs The Joker.jpg|The Riddler vs The Joker (For ShoopDaKev) Soldier vs Bill.jpg|The Soldier vs Bill (For TKwarrior) Jack Sparrow vs Marco Polo.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow vs Marco Polo (For Four4) Captain Falcon vs Dale Earnhardt.jpg|Captain Falcon vs Dale Earnhardt (For Firebrand794) Penn & Teller vs David Copperfield.jpg|Penn & Teller vs David Copperfield (For Wachoman) Thomas Edison vs Nikola Tesla.jpg|Thomas Edison vs Nikola Tesla (For Tesla Man) Alexander vs Ivan.jpg|Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible (For Tesla Man) JFK vs Caesar.jpg|John F. Kennedy vs Julius Caesar (For Tesla Man) Indiana Jones vs Hernan Cortes.jpg|Indiana Jones vs Hernan Cortes (For Tesla Man) Al Capone vs Joker.jpg|Al Capone vs The Joker (For Tesla Man) Phantom vs Jason Voorhees.jpg|The Phantom of Opera vs Jason Voorhees (For Tesla Man) Morgan Freeman vs Denzel Washington.jpg|Morgan Freeman vs Denzel Washington (For Captain Warrior) Shaun White vs Tony Hawk.jpg|Shaun White vs Tony Hawk (For Captain Warrior) Jack the Ripper vs Freddy Krueger.jpg|Jack the Ripper vs Freddy Krueger (For Teddyfail) Iron Man vs Superman.jpg|Iron Man vs Superman (TKwarrior) Steve vs Mario.jpg|Steve vs Mario (For TKwarrior) Thor vs He-Man.jpg|Thor vs He-Man (For ShoopDaKev) Slender Man vs Jeff the Killer.jpg|Slender Man vs Jeff the Killer (For DexterMaximus) Samus vs Buzz Lightyear.jpg|Samus Aran vs Buzz Lightyear (For Four4) Conan O'Brien vs Jay Leno.jpg|Conan O'Brien vs Jay Leno (For CapcomGuy) Newton vs Sheldon.jpg|Isaac Newton vs Sheldon Cooper (For CapcomGuy) Homer vs Homer.jpg|Homer Simpson vs Homer (For CapcomGuy) Harry Potter vs Harry Houdini.jpg|Harry Potter vs Harry Houdini (For CapcomGuy) Kim Kardashian vs Taylor Swift.jpg|Kim Kardashian vs Taylor Swift (For StWeavile6) Iron Man vs Terminator.jpg|Iron Man vs The Terminator (For Captain Warrior) Frodo vs Green Lantern.jpg|Frodo Baggins vs Green Lantern (For Captain Warrior) Spider-Man vs Scott Pilgrim.jpg|Spider-Man vs Scott Pilgrim (For Captain Warrior) Laurel & Hardy vs Drake & Josh.jpg|Stan Laurel & Oliver Hardy vs Drake & Josh (For Captain Warrior) Bob Marley vs Johnny Cash.jpg|Bob Marley vs Johnny Cash (Captain Warrior) Zorro vs RH.jpg|Zorro vs Robin hood (For Left 4 Speed) Susan B. Anthony vs Hugh Hefner.jpg|Susan B. Anthony vs Hugh Hefner (For Four4) Bond vs Rider.jpg|James Bond vs Alex Rider (For DexterMaximus) Edward Cullen vs Dracula.jpg|Edward Cullen vs Count Dracula (For CapcomGuy) Macbeth vs MQOS.jpg|Macbeth vs Mary Queen of Scots (For CapcomGuy) WC vs NZ.jpg|A Wikia Contributor vs A Nazi Zombie (For Jayhawks4ever) Buffy vs Rick.jpg|Buffy Summers vs Rick Grimes (For Wachoman) Miyamoto vs Disney.jpg|Shigeru Miyamoto vs Walt Disney (For CapcomGuy) Cena vs Moon.jpg|John Cena vs Sailor Moon (For Pichu95) Amy vs Triple H.jpg|Amy Rose vs Triple H (For Pichu95) Danica Patrick vs Speed Racer.jpg|Danica Patrick vs Speed Racer (For Pichu95) Ned Kelly vs Jesse James.jpg|Ned Kelly vs Jesse James (For Pichu95) Shadow vs Cole.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog vs Cole MacGrath (For Pichu95) Ty vs Sailor Moon.jpg|Ty the Tasmanian Tiger vs Sailor Moon (For Pichu95) Shadow vs Randy Orton.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog vs Randy Orton (For Pichu95) TTS vs EEnE.jpg|The 3 Stooges vs Ed Edd n Eddy (For Wachoman) BK vs BTC.jpg|The Burger King vs The Burger Time Chef (For Jayhawks4ever) GLaDOS vs Jigsaw.jpg|GLaDOS vs Jigsaw (For Teddyfail) Weird Al vs PeeWee.jpg|Weird Al Yankovich vs PeeWee Herman & Jambi (For BTTF) SI vs EK.jpg|Steve Irwin vs Evel Knievel (For BTTF) GS vs EJ.jpg|Gene Simmons vs Elton John (For BTTF) Stan Lee vs Mark Twain.jpg|Stan Lee vs Mark Twain (For BTTF) James Bond vs Austin Powers.jpg|James Bond vs Austin Powers (For CapcomGuy) Frankenstein vs Slender Man.jpg|Frankenstein's Monster vs Slender Man (For CapcomGuy) Serling vs Price.jpg|Rod Serling vs Vincent Price (For BTTF) TT vs TV guy.jpg|The Teletubbies vs John Logie Baird (For Loygan) Beetlejuice vs The Mask.jpg|Beetlejuice vs The Mask (For BTTF) Frankenstein vs Frank N Further.jpg|Dr. Frankenstein (Young Frankenstein) vs Dr. Frank N. Furter (For BTTF) Urkel vs Pilgrim.jpg|Steve Urkel vs Scott Pilgrim (For BTTF) MIB vs M.jpg|Agent J & K vs Neo & Morpheus (For BTTF) Bolt vs Sonic.jpg|Usain Bolt vs Sonic the Hedgehog (For LaithXDLR55) C. America vs Washington.jpg|Captain America vs George Washington (For LaithXDLR55) Indiana vs Lara.jpg|Indiana Jones vs Lara Croft (For LaithXDLR55) SvsRD.jpg|The Stig vs Rainbow Dash (For Addy1234) JamesBondvsSolidSnake.jpg|James Bond vs Solid Snake (For ShoopDaKev) GodzillavsKingKong.jpg|Godzilla vs King Kong (For ShoopDaKev) AshVSDarwin.jpg|Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin (For ShoopDaKev) ShoopCover.jpg|Bruce Springsteen vs John Cougar Meloncamp (For ShoopDaKev) OzvsMadHatter.jpg|Oz vs Mad Hatter (For ShoopDaKev) LewisVSClark.jpg|Lewis vs Clark (For ShoopDaKev) ACvsDJ.jpg|Abbott & Costello vs Drake & Josh (For ShoopDaKev) JFvsMP.jpg|Jo Frost vs Mary Poppins (For ShoopDaKev) DeadpoolvsBobaFett.jpg|Deadpool vs Boba Fett (For ShoopDaKev) IsaacVSSamus.jpg|Isaac Clarke vs Samus Aran (For ShoopDaKev) DoraVSLara.jpg|Dora the Explorer vs Lara Croft (For ShoopDaKev) KratosDante.jpg|Kratos vs Dante (For ShoopDaKev) RonVSRon.jpg|Ron Swanson vs Ron Burgundy (For ShoopDaKev) SethVSWalt.jpg|Seth MacFarlane vs Walt Disney (For ShoopDaKev) PennywiseVSTheJoker.jpg|Pennywise vs The Joker (For ShoopDaKev) He-ManvsThor.jpg|He-Man vs Thor, Re-Make (For ShoopDaKev) NDvsR.jpg|Nancy Drew vs Rorschach (for ShoopDaKev) GTAvsGTA.jpg|Carl Johnson vs Trevor Phillips (For IANVITOR100) HCvsKHVIII.jpg|Hillary Clinton vs King Henry VIII (For AwesomeGamer) VtIvsHL.jpg|Vlad the Impaler vs Hannibal Lecter (For BTTF) Category:Blog posts